Electronically-controlled switching devices such as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET) or a Junction Field Effect Transistors (JFET) have been used for various applications.
Particularly with regard to but not limited to power devices, capable of switching large currents, a low resistance in the conducting on-state and a high breakdown voltage in the off-state are desired. This is to minimize losses in the on-state and to avoid possible damage in the off-state at higher voltages that may occur during operation of the device.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.